onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fish-Man Karate
Fishman Karate (魚人空手 Gyojin Karate) is a martial art that is practiced by certain skilled members of the Fishman race. While deadly on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed while under water. This fighting style emphasizes the fishman's greater power and mobility underwater. This martial art can be learned at Fishman Island.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.14 Chapter 121, Fan question: Where do you learn Fishman karate? When a practitioner of fishman karate is on the surface of the sea they can manipulate it to their advantages such as a spear of water so powerful it can be classed as a cannonball strike. First Appearance: Chapter 84; Episode 39 Known Practitioners *Kuroobi *Kapoty *Tansui *Jinbei Kuroobi's moves Kuroobi claimed that he is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art style. *'Hyakumaigawara Seiken (Hundred Tile True Punch)': A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Kuroobi claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through 100 tiles. In the English versions, this is known as Hundred Brick Fist. *'Wantou Giri (Arm Blade Slash)': Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. This is known as Forearm Sledge in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. *'Itomaki Kumite (Devilfish Sparring)': Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his pony-tail around the opponent's waist to prevent them for escaping. The word "Itomaki" means "Manta Ray" but it can also mean "spool of thread" which is what his opponent looks like when they’re caught by this attack. In the English versions, this is called The Dueling Hair Tether. *'Kaisoku Harakudashigeri (Sea-Speed Stomach 'Drop' Kick)': An underwater attack, Kuroobi darts forward and uses that momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack's name is a major pun, the word "Kaisoku" with different Kanji can mean "high speed", the term "Harakudashi" meaning "drop of the stomach" is also the word for "laxative", and finally the word "Geri" is one of many ways of writing "kick", however this version cam also mean "diarrhea". Put them all together and you get "High speed, laxative induced diarrhea". This is called Instant Undersea Bowel Buster in the Viz Manga and Instant Undersea Bladder Buster in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. *'Kaka Kakato Otoshi (Fire Flower Heel Drop)': Done underwater, Kuroobi spins then hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. In the English versions, this is called Flaming Ax Kick. *'Kachiage Haisoku (Rising Thrust-Kick)': Done underwater, An inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. In the English versions, this is called Back-Foot Jawbreaker. *'Joudan Bakushou (High-Rank Exploding Palm)': Done underwater, An open plam attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Guffaw Palm Bomb in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Exploding Palm Bomb in the 4Kids dub. *'Appakushi Chokka Kouro (Death by Pressure Plunge)': Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. This is called Pulverizing Pressure Plunge in the English versions. *'kyuukyoku Sei Ken: Senmaigawara Seiken (Ultimate Punch: Thousand Tile True Punch)': A much stronger version of the Hyaku Mai Gawara Sei Ken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate", can break through 1000 tiles, and kill a human with one shot. Sadly we never get to see if he’s telling the truth. In the English versions, this is called Thousand Brick Fist. Kapoty's moves During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Kapoty showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: *'Kaimen Wari (Sea Surface Splitter)': Using a karate chop, Kapoty can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shockwave to attack an enemy. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Kapoty chops the ocean itself. *'Two Fish Engine': Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Kapoty can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Kapoty and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth don't hurt Kapoty. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they couldn't move through the corral reef easily and were losing to the Barrel Tiger''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 308, Kapoty and Monda combine to create a Two Fish Engine. Jinbei's moves As a Shichibukai member, Jinbei's level at this art must be intensely high. *'Karakusagawara Seiken (Arabesque Tile True Punch)': Jinbei punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it releases a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is very similar to Kuma's Pad Cannon with the only difference is that the shockwaves aren't concentrated upon being released; but in exchange, it has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). This move was first shown against some Impel Down jailers. *'Gosenmai Gawara Seiken (Five Thousand Tile True Punch)': A much stronger version of the "Senmai Gawara Seiken." It is a very powerful punch, able to knock out a Demon Guard in one strike. It is used like an Uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. It was first used against Minorhinoceros, in Level 4 of Impel Down. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger then Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger then his Kyuuoku Sei Ken: Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles. *'Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro (Fishman Way of Yielding: Water Soul)': An underwater technique that allows Jinbei to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. This move was first used within Impel Down's exterior bay. :*'Kairyuu Ippon-Seoi (Sea Current Lifter)': An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbei heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a stream of water. This was first seen used in Impel Down's exterior bay in order to lift a makeshift raft onto a Marine battleship. :*'Yarinami (Wave/Water Spear)': A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbei heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. This was first used against the Marines onboard a battleship, dealing a fair amount of damage to the ship itself. Trivia *Tansui's level of Fishman karate is never seen because he was taken out before he could do anything. References External Links *Karate - Wikipedia article about article Category:Fighting Styles